narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Shaking Event: Red Flash Vs The Grim Reaper!
The winds whipped around the trees and smashed against them. Lightning could be heard from a distance. It was if the earth was putting on a show for an event that would shake the heavens themselves. Reigen carried his scythe, smiling under his mask. He felt an unmistakably strong presence approaching. Preparing for a confrontation, he slung it down and waited, the gale force winds blowing at his coat. A young man was sitting on the Hokage mountain tops, suddenly when, he felt an strong presence approaching him. His entire body was alarming him of the upcoming danger but he preferred sitting on the mountain tops calmly and pretended as if nothing had happened. For he had nothing to do, "Damn can't that shinobi approach me quickly? I'm so bored. This is bad, I didn't even have a decent mission in last six months," said the young man. Reigen noticed the ninja on the mountain top and sprinted towards him, full of determination. He quic kly climbed up and stood next to him. "You called? Its a strange place to call someone from, though. I'm Reigen, shinobi of Sabotengakure. And you are?' " Hey Reigen, the shinobi of the place I never heard of. I am Satan, it's nice to meet you, now go to hell" sa id Sayotsu sarcastically, moments later he burst into laughter. He stared impassively at Sayotsu's comment. "Very funny. Hi Satan, the grim reaper called. He wants his sarcasm back. No, really.?Who. Are. You?" He spoke out each word separately, his frustration clearly showing. " I believe they call me Sayotsu Uzumaki" replied Sayotsu clumsily. "Uzumaki? Wasn't that clan wiped out a while ago?" said Reigen. "It's an honour to meet one of the Uzumaki Clan." He smiled slightly then regained his impassive expression. "So what are you going to do? try to trap me and then kill me? that's too mainstream. Try something original." He smirked a little although he was aware of the fact that Reigen was no joke, he was one of the most skilled assassins in the world. "You are correct. Trapping and killing is very mainstream which is why it isn't the method I follow. Besides, since i'm out in the open, i'll try a more direct method of approach." He leaned on his scythe before holding it and ran at Sayotsu at considerable speed. "Futile." Sayotsu commented as he unsheathed his sword and rapidly thrusted it and spun at the same time giving rise a devastating blow. With an attack of such speed and force he was invulnerable, however this was not the end to it. His amazingly strong slash with blinding speed had something more, it seemed that he had focused his strike and had given rise to a massive yet invisible shockwave which would wipe out the enemy as soon as his blade clashes against Sayotsu's. Reigen sensed the attack coming towards him and barely dodged it, slashing his cheek. "Oh you wanna play dirty? If I wanted, I could let loose all of my explosives and blow up the Land of Fire." Reigen pulled out a large scroll, holding it out. Out of the paper shot hundereds of kunai wrapped in exploding tags and explosive tag balls. "Boom." " Weird! I wasn't playing dirty and it's called swordsmanship a.k.a Kenjutsu, now you're the one with a long scythe playing kenjutsu, kenjutsu with me and I am cheating? c'mon grow up!" He stood up and rushed towards his opponent at a blinding speed, that speed was something which closely resembled the third Raikage's speed while clad in his lightning armor. Suddenly then his entire body was enveloped into an armor of chakra. However, soon the armor dispersed in air, as if it had been broken down to molecular levels and had spread all out through the region. His eyes widened. The shinobi was moving at speeds even he couldn't match. I'm a dead man, he thought to himself. Suddenly, a white shape blurred past him. He thought he was dead but, the person who saved him... wasn't a person. It was a snow leopard. " That chakra, no doubt it's senjutsu. I have to be careful," said Sayotsu as he flickered away. The leopard sat up and lifted Reigen off. It growled absently before looking at Sayotsu and then looking back at Reigen, laughing. "Ninja, you chose a poor opponent to spar. He would've killed you." Reigen looked at him in shock. "You talk....?" As he spoke, the leopard turned into a tall, white haired shinobi with slitted, purple eyes. "Ooooooookay...." "Tsk....they just keep on popping up, don't they?" commented Sayotsu as he grew impatient. He pointed his sword towards the white haired shinobi, "You look tougher than that fellow there plus I sensed some natural energy coming from you. You better be worth my time," he added. Steorra looked at Sayotsu with some scrutiny before letting out a small laugh. "Natural energy, huh? Its cuz of my kekkai genkai, Sayotsu. I'm no sage. Besides, i've been living in Konoha for a while. Why you don't know who I am is beyond me." He shrugged before looking back at him. "I am Steorra of the Hyou Clan. I saved this guy's skin because there is someone from his village looking for him." "Ah so no fight for me? c'mon I was dying to try some moves" said Sayotsu. "Well.... alright, I guess i'll indulge you for now. Reigen, he's waiting at the gate, meet him there. You won't be seeing me for a bit." Reigen nodded and ran off while Steorra turned to face him. "Well Sayotsu, let's begin." He went down on him haunches and changed his form again, appearing to smirk at him and lunged. Sayotsu's sword was in chakra, however, surprisingly he threw is chakra covered with chakra towards his opponent with tremendous amount of force which would normally be capable of bisecting an human. Steorra noticed the chakra and somersaulted in mid-air to dodge it before sprinting over to Sayotsu with grim determination on his animal-like face. A deep, guttral growl settled in his throat as he drew closer to his opponent. Sayotsu disappeared from Steorra's sight and suddenly appeared at Steorra's blind spot, before even Steorra could realize he unleashed a volley of at Steorra from one hand and at the same time, exhaled fire infused with chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons destructive potential, therefore giving rise to a strong and devastating two-folded attack. Steorra felt the heat near the nape of his neck and ducked, the shuriken just missing. He growled then jumped at Sayotsu, aiming for his neck. Category:Nori-sushi-chan Category:OmegaDragonite Category:Roleplays